harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Penny Haywood
- Herbology Lesson "Valerian Sprigs" |house = Hufflepuff |loyalty = *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Hufflepuff |theme = hufflepuff |family = *Mr Haywood (father) *Mrs Haywood (mother) *Beatrice Haywood (sister)}} Penny Haywood (born c. 1973) was a half-blood witch who began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1984. She was sorted into Hufflepuff house and was noted as being the most popular girl in her year. Biography Penny was born in London, United Kingdom in 1972 or 1973, to a Muggle father History of Magic and a witch or Squib mother.Since Penny was a half-blood and her father was a Muggle, Penny had to have at least one magical parent or grandparent on her mother's side. She had a younger sister named Beatrice, born four years after her. Penny's family spent every summer in the countryside, where she also had a Muggle friend called Scarlett. Hogwarts years In 1984, she began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Hufflepuff. She became popular during her first year at school. She was known for her skill at Potions. She befriended Jacob's sibling and helped them create the Sleeping Draught they needed to break into the locked room, where they were looking for the Cursed Vaults. Penny would help Jacob's sibling many times in their search for the Cursed Vaults, including potentially joining them and Bill Weasley in breaking into one at the end of their second year. Third year In the summer of 1985, a tragedy happened that would change Penny's life. Penny's family were spending their usual summer in the countryside. One night, at a full-moon, Penny and her friend Scarlett went exploring outside the house and found a werewolf. Ignorant of what the creature was, Scarlett was fascinated by it and wanted to follow it to see where it might go. Penny had her wand ready, but when the werewolf finally saw them, she was at first unable to react, and when she finally did, it was too late already. The werewolf killed Scarlett, resulting in Penny blaming herself for the death of her friend. From then on, Penny's boggart would change into a werewolf and she even went that far as to brew a Forgetfulness Potion in her third year, intending to clear her mind of the guilt and pain she felt over her lost friend. Physical appearance Penny has blue eyes and long blonde hair with two thick braids over her shoulders, and a braid on her left side that forms a ponytail, giving her a half up. Personality and traits Penny was sociable and approachable, regarded as the most popular girl in her year while attending Hogwarts. As a result of her social standing and vast network of friends, she was also very well-informed about the happenings at Hogwarts. She was known to value bravery and compassion greatly, thanking Jacob's sibling for having the courage to stand up to the school bully Merula Snyde. She even befriended Jacob's sibling shortly thereafter due to, in part, their kindness towards Ben Copper and their shared love for Potions. She's also good friends with Liz Tuttle and Talbott Winger who are considered outcasts. Magical abilities and skills * [[Potions|'Potions']]: Penny had proven herself to be skilful at this subject. Behind the scenes *In Herbology class, Penny mentions that her father used to take her to the Kew Gardens. This could indicate that her father is a Muggle or Muggle-born. *In , the player controls the friendship between Jacob's sibling and Penny, including how to interact with her and what they share with her. They may decide whether to invite Penny with them to the locked room she helped create the Sleeping Draught for. **By year 5, the player is able to express romantic interest in Penny, causing Penny to promise to the player that they will discuss their feelings for each other after Beatrice is rescued. *In , Penny is unlocked as a friend upon the completion of Chapter 7 of Year 1. **Upon reaching maximum friendship at level 10 with Penny, a unique clothing item is gifted to the player: a potions belt. Appearances * Notes and references es:Penny Haywood fr:Penny Haywood ru:Пенни Хейвуд no:Penny Haywood Category:1970s births Category:English individuals Category:Females Category:Half-bloods Category:Haywood family Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Sorted in 1984 Category:Wizards